Field of Invention
This invention relates to social networks, and more specifically, to social networks based on users' experience and to social networks with easy access.
Description of Prior Art
A social networking system provides an online service, platform, or website that implements social networks, where users may share a variety of information, interests, activities, ideas, or feelings. A social networking environment is mostly web-based, and it enables users to interact with each other over the Internet, via online posts, instant or short messages, tweets, or emails.
Current social networks, social networking groups, or social networking circles are constructed by connections, such as friendships, social relationships, family relationships, or common interests. A user may be represented by a profile containing personal info which is posted by the user and shared within other users of a network circle. In some cases, users of a circle may not know each other, but may be connected by common interest in a subject like a topic, product or event. Before joining a circle, either voluntarily or by invitation, usually a user would spend time gathering related info and then make a decision. Most times, a user has to take initiatives, such as going through a registration process, in order to enroll in a network circle.
As a result, the scope of present social networks or social networking circles is limited by personal connections, likes, and interest. In addition, a user has to make an effort, no matter how small it is, to join a social circle.
Social networks or circles are often operated by different companies, and a user has to do log-in or log-on process at different websites separately. In other words, a user has to provide user ID and password repeatedly when switching from one circle to another circle. As a consequence, accessing multiple networks or circles is burdened with submitting user name and pass code again and again.
More important, enrolment in a networking circle or group is not automatic. It takes time to think about a suitable network circle, to decide, and to go through a boring registration process.
Therefore, there exists a need for a social networking apparatus and method which implements a network that admits users beyond relationships and likes, requires less effort from users, costs less time to join, enrolls users automatically, and is easy and convenient to access.
The word “post” as verb or “posting” is referred broadly as transmitting information from a user to a server via a communication network to let others in a certain environment, such as a social networking setting, view the transmitted information. The word “post” as noun includes information posted or submitted by a user on the Internet, or user generated content on the Internet or in any network. Posted information may cover a hyperlink or a uniform resource locator (URL), audio, video, an image, a symbol, a sign, a word, a number, a reply, a message, an e-mail, news article, blog entry, survey, etc. In practice, a user may or may not be allowed to post information without registration or identification. Posts are preferably hosted on a web site, but may also be hosted locally using local database or local server system.
The word “event” as noun is referred broadly as something happened or happening physically or virtually. Examples include shopping, dining, gaming, travelling, service, a class in school, a concert or ritual, political, cultural, religious or sport activities, or other personal matters or collective behaviors.
The word “experience” as verb or noun is referred broadly as a process of physical or spiritual involvement of an event or object, or a physical, spiritual, or virtual journey happened or happening. Event or journey examples include going shopping, dining, gaming, travelling, being serviced, taking a class, attending a concert, participating political, religious, sport, or community activities, or other personal or collective activities.
The word “transaction” is generally referred as a purchasing process during which, for example, a merchant receives a payment and in exchange, a consumer receives a product, or a process during which a merchant receives a payment and in exchange, a consumer is going to receive a product, or a process during which a consumer receives or is going to receive a product as a result of an arrangement or event happened. Transaction may also be referred as a process which is not related to purchase, e.g. registration of a free event, electronic recognition at a place using a positioning system as a proof of being there, or other activities which connect a user to an event.
The term “web site” or “website” is broadly referred to any domain or subdomain or a domain plus a uniform resource locator prefix.
The term “document” is referred broadly to any machine-readable and machine-storable information, or any information in a digital format, including textual information, a web page, image file, audio file, video file, other web files, embedded information, etc.